Love and Life
by Saturn-Death-Chic
Summary: Neptune,Mars,Pluto,Saturn and Venus leave the time that they love and travel to a different time can they make it or will they perish?Find Out
1. Default Chapter

Love and Life  
  
By:Saturn_Death_Chic  
  
May 12,2002  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing nor do I own Sailor Moon,I do own the new characters that I have created they are not stolen or borrowed from anyone.:::Lawyers look at her::::Hey that's all, oh and I made the poems, did not steal or borrow any plots from other stories if this story sounds close to another story please notify me at Saturn_Death_Chic@hotmail.com.That is all thanks for reading this,Jessica Maxwell.  
  
Chapter 1:The Decision  
  
"Well girls what will it be?"asked Trista who was standing at her time gates with four of her fellow commrades Hotaru thought about Trista's information "We have to go becasue we are in danger because the other Sailor Scouts are jealous of our new powers?"Mina qusetioned "Yes so are you going to die or come and live with me in a different time?"replied Trista as she looked at Hotaru,Rei,Mina and Michelle "Yes we will come"answered Rei as she looked at the time gates "Good now let's go"Trista stated and the girls had to transform "Mars Fire Power" "Satrun Death Power" Venus Love and Beauty Power" "Neptune Water Power" "Pluto Time Power".Rei was enveloped in a red barrier as she transformed and fire flew around her body,Hotaru was covered in purple and her glaive came up around her and she grabbed it.Mina was covered in a golden light and had hearts swirl around her body,Michelle had blue and green colors swirl around her body and water flew around her body.Trista was covered in a green,black color and had clocks and time waves cover her body. When they finished Mars had a red skirt and ribbons,white body suit and her front sash was maroon with two white stripes as a border and her high heels became red boots with the sign of Mars on them in white, her tiara was pure red with the sign of Mars in white were the pendant was,her earrings were now the signs of Mars and her choker was red and had a orange and white fire symbol on it.Saturn had purple boots that had the laces in the front and had the sign of Saturn in black,her earrings were glaives now,her choker had the symbol of death on it,her tiara was purple and had the sign of Saturn on the middle in black,her skirt and ribbons were purple,her body suit was white,her front sash was black with two purple stripes on it and her glaice was no longer a silver,mettalic color but a deep shade of purple.Venus had two boots now instead of high heels that were gold and had the sign of Venus on them in yellow,her front sash was orange and had two yellow stripes on it,her tiara was yellow and had the sign of Venus on it in orange,her skirt was gold and had a yellow ribbon,her earrings were hearts and were yellow,her body suit was white,and her choker was gold with the symbol of love and beauty on it in orange.Neptune had a blue choker with the symbol of water on it in aquamarine green,her earrings were the sign of neptune in aqua,her boots were blue with the sign of Neptune in the middle were florecent aqua,her tiara was aqua green with the sign of Neptune on it in baby blue,her body suit was white,her front sash was blue with two aqua stripes,her tiara was baby blue and had the sign of Neptune on it in aqua and her skirt and ribbons were a mix of navy blue and sea green.Pluto had on green/black earrings with the sign of Pluto,her choker was green with the sign of time on it in lime,her tiara was forest green with the sign of Pluto in the middle in emerald green,her front sash was green/black with two lime stripes,her time garnet was now green but the talisman was still red,her boots were black with the sign of Pluto in green,and her skirt was a mix of forest green and black.Each scout stood perfectly beside each other and waited for the time gates to open up "Please Time Gates send us to a different time where we are not known about"Pluto commanded and the Time Gates flew open and the girls held on tight to each other and in a flash they were gone.The colors that wielded around the girls were their own respective colors,red,purple,gold,blue and green with this they landed in front of a mansion that had a mailbox and said Kaiou,Meioh,Aino,Hino and Tomoe on it and the mansion was a old fashioned house made out of rusty red bricks and the windows were victorian style and there were two windows that had a different shape one was shaped like a heart and the other was shaped like a circle,the door was also victorian style and was white with a gold doorknob.They entered the house and immediatly searched the bottom floor where they found a game room which connected to a gym ,swimming pool,and library.They found the kitchen ,dining room and one batroom in the second floor and their rooms on the third floor.Rei's room was a dark red,it had a four poster bed that had a drape over the sides her bed sheetes were red silk and had a little teddy bear on the one pillow, her window had a balcony connected to it there was a desk with a red see through labtop on the desk,and it had a large mirror connected to it,she checked in the droors and found a discman and cd's and nail polish in it.She waked into the bathroom that connected to her room and it was a dark red too and had bath tub/shower in the one corner with little herbal soaps and she had inscent sticks.Her closet was full of clothes red,black,blue,purple and white they ranged from pants to mini skirts, jean to leather ,t-shirts to tubetops ,shiny to dull and covered to revealing.There were shoes of all sorts 1 inch to 10 inch high ,boots to high heels and came in red,black,blue,purple and white she found a bag full of make up with black,red,blue and silver as the colors..She smiled as she looked at her room and she grabbed a bikini that was red on the outside like a border and had a chain around it {Think Ves Ves's top in Sailor Moon SS } and hthe bottom had a chain around it and was red with a black border.Rei waked to the swimming pool and sat on one of the chairs.Hotaru opened her bedroom door and was greeted by a lovely smell of velvet,her room was amethyst and had a four poster bed in it with silk purple sheets and a curtain surrounding the bed,there was a desk with a solid purple and black labtopshe had a balcony at her window,the desk had a square mirror on it,Hotaru checked the droors and found a discman with cd's ,purple and black nail polish and a teddy bear in another droor,she walked into her bathroom and it had a bathtub,with purple bath bombs{the things that fizz when you put them in the water they are called bath bombs my friend makes them} and a picture of her father.She went into her closet and found purple or black shoes and clothes she looked at them and noticed that some were revealing and not and shiny,dull short to long and there was only two dresses in there {I will talk about them in a different chapter}.She went and looked in a bag that was by some shoes there was tons of make up in it purple,black,red,silver,white and gold were the colors.She smiled and went out of her room to the library toread about the past wars of this time to learn all she could about this time.Mina walked into her room and saw tons of stuffed animals on her bed,her room was a gold/orange color and had a four poster bed that had a glod/silver durtain around it, she looked around and saw a desk that had a solid gold labtop on it and she went into the droors and found make up and nail polish and a discman and cd's.Mina went to her closet and found many colorful clothes that ranged from blue,black,gold,silver or orange she saw a bag and opened it and found more make-up she smiled at this and then decided to look at her bathroom.She walked into the bathroom and saw two yellow roses sitting by her sink and there was a shower and it had gold bath bombs and there was a picture of herself and her mom.She looked around once more and then headed to the game room.Michelle walked into her room and it was a light blue with a four poster bed with a blue teddy bear on it,she had a desk that had a violin on it and she opened the droors and she found some old books like Romeo and Juliet and Othello and many others she had nail polish in another droor that was blue or sea green, she walked into her closet and found skirts,and a few pants hardly anything too revealing either she saw a bag and it was full of blue or sea green make up with red lipstick.She walked to her bathrrom and saw a picture of Mozart in the bathroom which had a shower/bathtub and had a beautiful picture of Neptune on the one wall.She sighed and walked to her bed and lied down for a rest she looked out the window and saw the balcony getting up she decided to look at the city and school that was by their house.Trista opened her door and saw a green room that had a bunch of books that were very old and she had a green orb sitting on the desk she opened the droors and found nail polish,a green teddy bear and a picture of herself with Michelle and Hotaru.She smiled and walked to her bathroom it was plain green with a picture of Pluto on the wall and it had a bath tub in it and that was it beside the sink and well every bathroom has a sink.Trista waked out onto her balcony and saw Michelle out on hers "Hey Michelle what are you doing?"asked Trista Michelle looked at her and answered "Thinking how are we going to go to school?"she said and added "Meet you in the hallway" and she walked off to the hallway and Trista went to the hallway "We will make up some information about ourselves and make profiles for ourselves and the we will make them into records"answered Trista when they met up. 


	2. New School

Chapter 2:New School  
  
Disclaimer I do not own anything.....except for this story :}  
  
The girls walked to the Peacecraft School after they had made their new records of themselves.They decided to go to this school becasue it sounded very good, and becasue it was very close to where they lived it was about three blocks from there house.Hotaru walked into the school first followed by the others and went to where thesecratery was and Hotaru stated "Hello we are here to see Miss.Peacecraft we talked on th phone yesterday about coming to this school our appointment is in ten minutes" the secratery looked at her and said "Okay girls please take a seat I will tell Miss.Peacecraft that you are here" and she walked off to the door that was across the room.The girls took a seat and waited for the secratery to come back ,boys walked past them and whistled "Ugh I am getting tired of this you know"Hotaru stated and sent a cold glare at one of the boys approaching her quickly left.The secratery came back out "She will see you soon she is just talking to some other students right now"she stated and sat behind her desk and started to tpe on her computer.About twenty minutes left and the girls were getting mad "Good god what is taking---"Mina started to say but five boys came out of the room and noticed the girls "so long"Mina finished and looked away so that they wouldn't notice her face which was red becasue of a boy that had brown hair and blue eyes.Rei just looked up and then set her eyes back on her book that she was reading ,Relena came out from behind the boys and saw the girls and quickly stated "Oh girls I am so sorry about not alking to you sooner but I needed to talk to these gentlemen, they are Heero Yuy,Duo Maxwell,Quatre Raberba Winner ,Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang" and Wufei mummbled something "Weak Onna's"is what Rei heard but she stood up and greeted Ms.Peacecraft "It is no worry Miss.Peacecraft we don't mind waiting , I am Rei Hino, that is Mina Aino,Hotaru Tomoe,Michelle Kaiou, and Trista Meiou"she introdued herself and her friends ."Are you all Japanese?"asked Relena "Hai" Hotaru answered coldly and Rlena was taken back by the cold voice."We are but we hardly ever speak it"answered Michelle very sweetly and then she felt someone staring at her and met the eyes of Quatre and then he quickly turned his head and Michelle followed the rest of the girls into the office Rei walked past Wufei and hit him in the back with her elbow and murmered "I am not weak" and then the door shut and the girls sat down in front of Relena "So you girls would like to come to Peacecraft School, well I am very glad to have you I have already looked at your files and you are excepted but you uniforms have not come yet and they will next week so you can wear whatever but not too revealing that is all"Relena stated and then she getured for the girls to follow her to their classes.Mina had math,Trista had biology with Hotaru,Michelle had gym and Rei had physics.In math class Mina had to sit beside Heero Yuy she remembered him from before then she turned a deep shade of red then she went back to her work and listened to the dull and boring math class.Hotaru and Trista went to their class Hotaru had to sit beside Duo Maxwell who was very annoying ,Michelle had to sit beside Wufei Chang and she was getting very mad at his little comments she thought that she might kill him.Rei had to sit beside Torwa Barton she liked him and decided that maybe she would try to get to know him a little bit.The day flew by fast and the girls talked about each class as they walked home and then they heard a loud scream and they ran back to the school and saw Relena being attacked by a large snake looking monster that was stealing some king of blue crystal from her. 


	3. Sailor What?

Chapter 4:Heero Finds Out  
  
By:Saturn-Death-Chic  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing except for the plot.Please tell me if I am good at doing this kind of a story.R&R That is all for now buh bye.  
  
Author's Note:This is mainly about Mina.  
  
Mina ran down the streets of the town that was outside of the Sanc Kingdom she was late for a meeting at the Cafe called 'La Expresso' {Ya I know Crummy}. Mina suddenly stopped as she heard some one scream and she turned a corner and saw Duo being attacked by another monster 'Hey this guy is Hotaru's'she thought and then she saw Heero trying to fight the monster that had a black diamond on it forehead and had three gangly green arms and two pink legs and it had a circular shaped orange head."Venus Love and Beauty Power"yelled Mina as she became the protector Sailor Venus,she called Hotaru to come and help and in one flash Hotaru was by Venus."Venus Love Flare"yelled Venus and a yellow beam of light came out of her finger and the monster was hit "Saturn Silent Wall Block" {They can use whatever power they ever had}Saturn screamed as she got the wall to protect Duo from the monster who came after them "Black Fire"it yelled and a stream of misty hazy black fire came out of it's eyes and it nearly charred the two scouts "Saturn Death Swipe"yelled Saturn as the monster came at them and then got hit.It screamed in pain and Saturn ran into her Silent Wall and helped Duo up and healed his body up.The monster got up and charged for Heero then it stopped and started to use the beam of black energy but Venus came up to Heero running "Move"she screamed as she got hit by the beam and then the monster stopped a he saw the girl and then charged up it's black fire "Venus Love and Beauty Shock"Venus whispered as she got back up and then attacked the monster while it moved from the barrage of hits coming in from her Shock that she had sent "Venus Love Flare"she screamed and hit the monster which turned to dust.Venus went to check on Heero worried she asked him "Are you alright?" as he looked at her glaring at her mad "Hn" he grunted.Saturn walked over to Duo and held her glaive to his neck "Hey what are you doing?"he asked scared out of his wits "Well Maxwell what are you doing here?"she asked "No way answer my question first"he stated 'He seems to forget something I have the upper hand'she thought and pushed her glaive toward his throat even more "Alright we were waking when we saw something in the alley and went to check it out and saw that thing that you two just got rid of"answered Duo "Thank you Maxwell"Saturn said and she turned around and looked at Mina who was asking Heero if he was alright but wasn't getting an answer "Venus let's move he doesn't want you here"Saturn stated and Venus nodded then looked back at Heero her eyes still full of worry but now they were companied by grief.'Where have I seen those eyes before'Heero thought and then he watched as the two girl who called themselves Saturn and Venus left the area in a flash of purple and gold.  
  
Mina awoke to a loud bang and walked out of her room she checked her yellow and gold watc it was 6:00 in the morning "Hey come on it's Saturday"she stated as she saw Rei and Hotaru rolling around on the floor fighting.She sighed three days had passed since she had saved Heero and nothing had happend she thought that he might now she was Venus but she didn't care.She walked back into her room and had a shower and pulled on a pair of silver flare pants that looked like glitter and a blue/silver tinted leather button up shirt that showed her stomach and it had sleeves that just went over her shoulders she did up every button except for three of them,she put on a pair of black boots that went to her knees and she walked out of the house.She was going to go for a long walk in the city and maybe buy something to wear or play with on her labtop that she hardly used because she had to do her 'school work'. She wandered down a couple of streets and then she saw Heero and noticed that he had saw her but who wouldn't with her pants it was amazing the colonies couldn't see her.She turned around and walked in the other direction only to be pulled into a alley by Heero himself {Ooh la la} he slammed her up against one of the cement or brick walls {Okay never mind} she couldn't really tell."So why did you turn around when you saw me?"he asked her "Oh my god it spoke and didn't grunt or ignore where's the news cameras and the reporter"Mina remarked Heero was about to hit her but he didn't something stopped him it was Mina she was struggling to get free."Let me go"she said and closed her eyes as Heero spat out "No" at her "Rrroww tch tch aren't we a little pissy today,what did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or are you always like this in the morning?"Mina replied to him.He pushed her harder into the wall his body up against hers and it was really hurting because his body was shoving her into the wall {Must hurt I mean between Heero and the wall which would be better?}."Let me go"she screamed at the top of her lungs ,the sign of Venus lit up on her forehead as she watched Heero in astonishment stumbled back "You, why did you save me?"he asked as he went back into a calm state and he glared at her as if he was still mad at her for doing something "It's my job"she stated as her symbol faded and she looked at him, he glared at her "You didn't help Duo"he stated and grabbed her again by the shoulders "Please don't hurt me"Mina whimpered scared that he might kill her or something. "Answer my question then"he stated as he tightened his grip "Alright you want to know why I saved you?"she asked as she looked into his eyes."Yes"was all he said "Okay"Mina replied and she kissed Heero on the lips he let go of her shoulders and put his arms around her waist and kissed her back 'Why am I doing this I don't know this feeling what is it?'Heero thought 'Cool I am kissing Heero alright Jackpot'Mina thought as she put her arms around his neck and continued to kiss Heero.They finally stopped for a breath of air and then looked at each other acwardly and then they broke apart Heero stalked off."Sure don't say a word just walk off I don't even know why I love you"she stated 'Shit love why did I say love I meant like or did I' the thought raced across Mina's mind five or six times as Heero stoppped.Mina watched him turn around "What do you mean love?"he asked Mina looked at him and walked over by him,"Exactly what I said.I.Love.You"she remarked "Oh really, you hardly even know me,Mina"Heero stated "You sure are talkative today oh and haven't you heard of love at first sight?"she answered.Heero continued to walk and Mina walked beside Heero the whole time he was thinking "Yes I have heard of love at first sight and you know what after what happend back there I think I like you too"he stated {Sorry I ain't good at making him mean in this fan fic I just can't}."Wow that's neat,I mean I didn't think that you would actually like me, ooops sorry I'lll just put my feet back in my mouth"Mina remarked ,Heero snickered ":Hey Mina every year at the Sanc they always have a Winter Ball do you want to go with me this year it should be in three weeks?"Heero asked "Sure I would love to Heero"Mina answered and hugged Heero and he hugged her back.  
  
All for now folks 


	4. Dance Commity

Love and Life  
  
By:Saturn-Death-Chic  
  
Disclaimer:Nothing owned except for plot and Duo:::::Lawyers pull out guns:::Hey they hang around Heero way to much.::::::Click off safety on the guns::::: Alright I own nothing except my sanity and this plot.:}  
  
Kayla:Exactly she owns nothing but I do I own a horse and cat etc etc.  
  
Saturn:Shut up Ms.Perfect.  
  
Kayla:Tch Tch  
  
Saturn:Alright Kayla is helping me write this story too but she might not speak much in the later chapters. :}  
  
Kayla:On with it here is the story.  
  
Chapter 5:The Dance Commity  
  
Relena had called a general assembly on Monday morning for the Winter Dance which she would ask if anybody would offer to do the decorating for it.In other words she didn't want to be stuck doing it like every year but she was always stuck doing it.  
  
"Everyone quiet please, I called this to ask if anyone would like to do the decorations for the Winter Dance that is coming up in about three weeks. Please raise you hands"she stated and watched.  
  
Mina held up her hand, so did Hotaru and Rei. "Girls you would like to but we need at least six people to do the decorations and everything"Relena stated. Mina looked at Heero with pleading eyes and he told Duo and Trowa to raise their hands along with him and that was that they were the dance commity.  
  
"Good now you have three weeks to do the decorations,music and catering.Where would you like to hold it?"asked Relena as she looked at the six she thought thast maybe she should help just to get closer to Heero.{Stalker bitch ::Kayla writes:::::Heh he he oops} They had decided to use the city hall.  
  
"Okay I will be helping out and we start tomorrow no need to go to school we don't have to because we need to do this"she stated and they all left.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Everyone met up at the hall the next morning.Mina stood beside Heero while he typed on his computer.Relena was hanging on Heero's other arm while Mina looked at her with disgust 'He is my man Relena'Mina thought to herself.  
  
"Mina get over here I need to talk to you about something"Rei's voice chirped through Mina's thoughts and she slyly turned around and glided over to Rei.  
  
"Hmmm what do you need?"she asked as she re-arranged her tight halter top and straightened her red and gold pants.  
  
"We need to think about the colors I was thinking that we could have a disco ball in the middle of the roof and then some of those icicle lights hanging around the walls to brighten up the place a bit.Then we could have red and green streamers and gold and silver glitter dusted everywhere and many other things like orniments {Did I spell that right?}"Rei answered as she pointed out where everything would go.  
  
"Everyone come here we need to talk about the decorating,music and catering"Hotaru stated and everyone came over to the one table that was already set up and they went over the ideas for the dance.  
  
They talked about many things for a very long time.They each got paired up in groups Mina and Heero, Hotaru and Duo {That has to hurt}Rei , Relena and Trowa.Each went to work on something different.  
  
::::::::::::Mina and Heero:::::::::::  
  
Mina wandered into the back of the hall and Heero followed her she was looking for something but Heero didn't know what then she came to a straight halt and turned around.She had a little mischevious grin on her face and turned back around and continued walking.  
  
"Hey Heero can you help me over here Rei and Trowa are busy"screeched Relena and she was now standing beside Heero her arm entangled in his one arm.  
  
Mina turned around and saw Relena hanging off Heero and she sighed she would never get to talk to Heero alone with Relena around for the next three weeks she started to think. 'Maybe I should just tell Heero that I shoukdn't go to the ball with him and that he should go with Relena because Relena will just hang off him at the dance too' the thought raced through her mind many time and then she walked away leaving Heero to help Relena a worried look on her face as she thought about Heero she was starting to sadden.  
  
"I wish In wasn't here maybe Serena should have killed me if I had told her to she would have gladly accepted stupid cousin"Mina muttered under her breathe as she searched for a large disoc ball she thoughtshe had seen earlier in the back of the hall earlier.  
  
::::::::::Hotaru and Duo:::::::::::  
  
Duo followed Hotaru he stared at her the whole time she was looking for a bunch of light switches in the back to help get the proper lighting for the hall.Duo suddenly wanted to ask her and importasnt qusetion but he thought that it could wait so he asked another.  
  
"Hey Hotaru how come you are doing this?"he asked as she turned around and looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean doing this?"she asked back.  
  
"Um the decorations for the dance?"he replied.  
  
"Because I am not coming to the dance so I thought that if I did the decorations I would know what the dance looked like"Hotaru answered Duo's question as she walked up to him and looked him in the eyes "Why do you want to know?"she added,  
  
"Um well you see I was wondering um.......I can't say it....... will you go to......oh geez..... Hotaru will you please do the honor of going to the dance with me?"he asked after a little about and saw Hotaru expression change into a nice and childish grin.  
  
Hotaru jumped at Duo and hugged him she smiled and laughed at him.Duo felt wierd she was laughing a soft little giggle and it made her seem so nice.  
  
"Of course I will go with you Duo"she answered and returned to looking for the switches.  
  
::::::::::::Rei and Trowa:::::::::::::::  
  
Trowa walked arund Rei as she looked up at the roof she was checking where to put the streamers and many other things when she felt Trowa's hand on her shoulder and he turned her around.  
  
"I need to ask you something"Trowa stated in a icy voice.  
  
"What would you like to ask me?" Rei replied and she looked at him.  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me?"he asked  
  
"Well let me think"Rei said and turned aruond and after about five seconds she turned back around. "I would love to go with you Trowa"and then they both went back to work.  
  
All of the decorations and the food was ready for that night and everyone left to getr ready. Wufei had asked Michelle to the dance and Quatre had asked Trista to the ball.The guys were to pick up the girls at seven that night.  
  
::::Sorry it was so speedy but I couldn't think of anything else::::::::::; 


	5. The Dance Part 1

Disclaimer :I own nothing ;..{ Sorry its late hectic su,mmer. I am finally on the internet and my computer. Oh and read ifyou like SM/DBZ crossovers read the new one by gundam_gurl_jessica its called New Interests  
  
Chapter 6:Dance Night  
  
Kayla is writing whole chapter hehehe Holy shit muckers chapter six I thought that we were on chapter 3 mah oh well.  
  
Hotaru, Rei, Mina, Michelle, and Trista waited for the guys to come and get them Hotaru looked around and sighed she was still waiting for Duo to hurry up and get her.Mina walked around the room pacing. Trista sat calmly on the couch by Rei and Michelle and read a book.Rei stared at the ground waiting impatiently and Michelle just sat by Trista deep in thouhgt.Suddenly they heard five vehicles coming up to the driveway and the the doorbell.Hotaru stood up dusted off her dress and walked to the door and opened it.Duo and his friend stood in front of her .Duo was completley staring at her and she smiled at that.  
  
"Come in please"she stated and stood to the side of the door and opened it more.  
  
Duo walked in and stood beside Hotaru he was in a black suit with a nice black tie and white dress shirt he had squeaky clean black dress shoes on to and a red rose in his one front pocket.He smiled at Hotaru and felt himself blushing, Hotaru quickly moved her head away because she was blushing very hard and didn't want him to see her blushing.  
  
"Shall we go?"he asked her and she nodded they were the first to leave.  
  
They got to the dance in fifteen minutes and walked into the room it had giant snowmen in two of the corners that had some fake snow around them that had sparkles in it to make it glisten.The wall had blue, red and green icicle lights hanging around the gym and the lights were off.There were sparkles dusted everywhere and at the top of the ceiling was a beautiful disco ball that gleamed a pale yellow and silver it spun around slowly it was surrounded by millions of red, green, silver and gold streamers that had pink sparkles on them and there were large and small snowflakes made from crystal and dusted with gray and blue glitter. Everything looked wonderful and Hotaru's dress looked wonderful on her Duo thought as they entered.  
  
Hotaru's dress went to the ground almost dragging on the ground it was made from silk in certain light it looked like a dark purple but it was definatley black.It was strapless and made her skin look paler than usual but she still looked stunning.It made all of her beautiful features be shown. Her hair was up in a tight bun and had little purple jewels hanging from the black band. Her earrings were black and shaped as hearts they were the perfect size not to large and not to small. She had on very light purple/blue eyeshadow that was bearly noticable and her lips had rose red lipstick on.Her neck had on a tight purple choker that was velvet and had a small little circular blue stone in the middle that looked like a small piece of the ocean.There was also a nice little gold chain necklace that had a purple stone hooked onto it the stone was saped as a spear edge and looked very sharp. She had on low high heels one that beared her toes that were colored purple and she had black nail polish on her fingers and there was a small ring on her right hand that had a green stone on it that was shaped as a heart.  
  
Mina and Heero walked into the room everything was perfect.Heero looked perfect to Mina he had on a black tuxedo with a black tie and a white dress shirt.He had on black shoes too, in his pocket was a yellow rose. He looked at Mina and saw Relena dashing towards the two. Heero just got enough time to see what Mina was wearing.  
  
Mina had on a golden dress that just barely missed the ground , the fabric was very soft but it didn't look like fabric.Her figure was perfectly shown to the world. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and had two of her side bangs curled to the sides of her face. She had on clear lipstick and silver eyeshadow. Her neck had a small yellow choker with a small green jewel that looked like a blade of grass she had on another necklace that had a small yellow heart in the middle of the heart was a bright red circle that went out into yellow. Her earrings were gold and were hooped earrings. There were two bracelets one on each arm one was gold with Mina's name on them and the leters went from red, fire, gold and then yellow. Her other bracelet was of a bunch of hearts and then the sign of Venus was in the middle of it. Her shoes were small yellow high heels. She had on silver finger nail polish on her fingers and gold nail polish on her toes.  
  
Relena hung onto Heero with all her might she had on a pink/purple dress that went to her knees and magneta shoes. Her hair was down with nothing in it and she had on a gold chain and two pink diamond shaped earrings.  
  
"Hi Mina what are you doing here, and beside Heero?"Asked Relena as she looked up at Heero with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"I am here with Heero"answered Mina. who looked at Heero and Relena.  
  
"Oh don't be silly" Relena stated and she looked back at Mina.  
  
Mina looked at Relena and walked up to her. She undid Relena's hands from Heero and hugged Heero. She looked at Relena with amusement and then she felt Heero's arms wrap around her.  
  
"Relena don't even think of trying to get Heero away from me. He is my guy and mine only. You can be friends but anything farther and it won't be pretty. I don't care if you are a princess.I will still hurt you got it good"Mina stated with no anger in her voice.  
  
Heero and Mina left Relena all alone and sat with Duo and Hotaru. They each started to talk about the nights events so far.  
  
Rei and Trowa walked into the room and they looked at each other. Trowa was wearing a black tux like the others he had a white rose in his pocket he looked sharp. He look over to Rei and saw that she was amzinging looking.  
  
Her red dress was a fabric that it felt like her bare skin, it made a square cut and it had sleeves. It went to her knees and had a back part that went to the ground {Think of Mandy Moores dress on the Cry video, and how there is no front for the knees}. It melded into her curves. She had on a pair of low high heels that were a scarlet red. She had on blue eye shadow and a pink red lipstick. Her choker was red and had a red stone that looked like fire cause it had yellow in with it, she also had a pendant on that was ruby red and in a triangular shape. She had her hair done in little braids and they had little beads at the bottom to secure it. Her earrings were silver and hooped. She had on a ring with no stone it was just a silver colour.  
  
The two sat by Hotaru and the others. They waited for Michelle, Trista, Quatre and Wufei.  
  
Wait for part two. :} Suspense what will happen heres a little sneak peek.  
  
"We found you pathetic little scouts" voices whispered.  
  
The girls turned around and looked up to see the scouts looking at them. Uranuas powered up and aimed at Mina.  
  
Thats all for now:} 


End file.
